


3 Sentences Do Not Make A Fic

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: I wasn't going to post this here, b/c, really, they don't.





	3 Sentences Do Not Make A Fic

Eames leaned seductively against the adobe wall in shirtsleeves, playing with the toothpick in his mouth as shade and sun played over him at the breeze's whim.

Of course, Eames did everything seductively, as far as Arthur was concerned. Sometimes he even did Arthur.


End file.
